Together Again
by Elizabeth Whitaker89
Summary: The summary is on the first page. It's rated M for lanuage, sexual content, some blood and gore, and adult humor.


Together Again

Summary: This is a story about lost love and love being found again. Elizabeth Setoya is the longtime mate of Youko Kurama (AKA Suuichi Minamino). They had been together for 280 years (they met when she was 20 and were separated when she turned 300; after 15 years apart, they got back together) before Youko was severely wounded and fled the Demon World. This story tells about their years together, the tragic separation, and how they find each other again. This story is set 10 years after the Three Kings Saga. I do not any Yu Yu Hakusho characters, except for my own characters (Elizabeth Setoya, Narika Setoya, Navani Setoya, Saria Setoya, Amarah Setoya, and Rami Setoya Minamino). All ownership of Yu Yu Hakusho goes to Yoshihiro Togashi.

*Authors Note: Before the story begins, I want to give you all a little background information on the new characters that I'm "introducing" into the Yu Yu Hakusho saga.*

The main character is named Elizabeth Setoya. She is Youko Kurama's long time mate. They have been together for 305 years, ever since Elizabeth was 20. Elizabeth is a unique kind of demon. For one, she's the HIGHEST S-class demon in of Demon World. You can't blame her, considering her father was the late King Raizen, who himself was an S-class demon. Her mother was an Ice Maiden. Now, an Ice Maiden gets pregnant asexually ever hundred years or so. But, her mother, Saria Setoya, did the ultimate no-no; she laid with a male demon and gave birth to Elizabeth. How that union came to be, well, it's kind of strange. Saria was away from the Ice World, just exploring, when she ran into Raizen, who was going insane from not eating. In exchange for not killing her, she agreed to sleep with him. Weird, huh?

Elizabeth is quite tall for a female demon at 5 feet, 8 inches tall. She has dark blond wavy hair that reaches halfway down her back and it has natural black, chestnut, red, silver, and gold highlights throughout it. Her eyes are a blue-green hazel and whenever she cries, her tears form emerald tear-gems. Like her father Raizen, she bears the exact same marking on her face, but its on the right side instead of the left. Being an S-class demon, her powers are tremendous, but she can mask them. Aside from have ice powers, she also can do ANY kind of attack, because it unknown what kind of demon Raizen really was. When she fights, she uses two swords to attack. Elizabeth also uses her high intelligence to analyze her opponent before she makes her move and attacks.

Elizabeth and her two cousins, Narika and Navani Setoya, grew up together away from the Ice World with their mothers. After their mother's died the girls were on their on own for about four years from the ages of 16-20. Elizabeth and cousins developed a habit of stealing from the insanely rich and powerful demons and humans and gave to the human poor. Eventually, the settled into a little human village where they became the guardians and protectors. When all three were 20, they were away on a little hunt when the notorious Spirit Fox Youko Kurama and his band of thieves happened upon the village and decided to raid it. Elizabeth, Narika, and Navani were coming back from their excursion and saw what was happening. They confronted the thieves just as they were about to kill the humans. Elizabeth struck a deal with Youko and decided that she and Narika would join them in return for sparing the village and villagers. Navani elected to stay with the humans and live among them till the day she died.

Elizabeth eventually mated Youko and Narika mated Kuronue. (in this story, Kuronue doesn't die). Narika and Navani Setoya are twin Ice Maiden/ bat demons. Their mother, Amarah, was sister to Elizabeth's mother Saria. And just like Saria, Amarah did the ultimate no-no too. But, she was actually raped by a rogue male bat demon when she was out exploring. When she gave birth to her twins, she along with her sister, fled the Ice World. Both Narika and Navani stand 5 feet, 5 inches tall and both have shoulder length black hair. But, Narika has sky blue eyes whereas Navani has cerulean blue eyes. They are also the same age as their cousin Elizabeth, 325. Narika mated Kuronue and Navani eventually mated Hiei.

Saria Setoya was an Ice Maiden that had sex with Raizen and produced her only child, Elizabeth Setoya. After having her, she fled the Ice World to live in the Demon World with her daughter. But, after having been away from her homeland, Saria died, leaving Elizabeth alone at the age of 16. Saria stood 5 feet even with short blond hair that had the natural multicolored highlights that Elizabeth has in her hair. Her eyes were pearl gray. Her twin sister, Amarah Setoya, suffered the exact same fate as her. Amarah stood 5 feet even as well, but like her twin daughters, she had short black hair and turquoise blue eyes.

After Elizabeth and Youko were reunited, they had a little girl named Rami Setoya Minamino. Rami looks exactly like Youko. (in the story, she is 10 years old). Where Youko, in his regular form has silver ears, hair and tail, Rami's are golden and where his eyes are golden, hers are silver. Basically, she looks just like him, but their colors are just different.

Together Again will show you the lives of Elizabeth and Youko Kurama. I hope you enjoy this story. Reviews are greatly accepted. Please be easy because this is my first story.


End file.
